Bloody Anthony
by Gilly.Flowers
Summary: Now, it hadn't been that long since he had come back to her, but already she had mesmirized every line on his beautiful face. And she knew that look.- 'We could 'ave a good life, you an I.' Her hands were fiddling still with the string as she had yet to pull off. 'Maybe not like wot I dreamed. Maybe...not like you remember, but we could get b-'


**A.N. I'm back! It's been what- a day? Well, i wanted to get rid of this story, so i decided that if i posted it, i'd be able to delete it. Good plan, Gillies. **

** Well anyways, this story here is just my take on what i thought should have happened in that one scene where Sweeney's all adorable and sad looking when he turns around to lookat Mrs. Lovett, and then flucking Anthony comes bouncing in and interrupts. **

** I'd again, _love _some advice! Thank you :3 - Gillies, P.S. enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't that big of a surprise that she had found her dearest Mr. Todd standing solemnly by the window, his arm propped against the frame, when she came bustling in. With a tray held against her hip, and her free arm holding the door open, Mrs. Lovett took one look at Sweeney and let out a small sigh.

Now, it hadn't been that long since he had come back to her, but already she had mesmirized every line on his beautiful face. And she knew that look.

Bags hung under his narrowed eyes, his mouth and strong jaw were set firmly, pursed and tense. His dark eyes were dense and clouded from being lost in his Lucy-Judge-Revenge revoling mind; his dark locks in disarray from his stressed hand running through them every now and herself staring with her neatly painted (for him, of course) lips parted, Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat and walked awkwardly towards the vanity. It was a wonder she could still find him so distractingly lovely, and yet he was so wrapped in his own personal hell, that he hadn't even noticed it was daylight.

''Aft'rnoon Mr. Todd. Brought some lunch, 'm sure you're right 'ungry.'' She chirped, setting the tray down as noisely as politely possible. She rubbed her sore hip, turning to look at Sweeney's hunched back. He was silent as ever, a sullen figure looming against the smoggy greys of the London sky; and even though she couldn't see to be sure, she knew he had his feircely concentrated, yet far away look on his face. ''Mr. T?''

Sweeney gave a small jolt, as if he had just realized he wasn't alone anymore. Knowing him, Mrs. Lovett thought with a soft frown, he probably had. Insufferable man he was sometimes.

All the time.

Most of the time.

''What?" He croaked, shifting in his place by the fogging, dirty window. She made a mental note to wash it good some time later.

''Mr. Todd,'' She started warily, wringing her hands on a loose string on her skirts.''Wot did yer Lucy look like?'' She asked. Her voice was small, but he had heard it loud and clear. That was for sure, by the way he tensed up. Mrs. Lovett watched his back with a curious scrutiny, then looked down at her hands.

''Can't really remember, can you?" Sweeney gulped, his eyes hooded with the same look of desperate sadness he had had on when she had told him his virtous Lucy had up and killed herself.

Or attempted too atleast, but that was nothing but an insignificant detail.

''She 'ad yellow hair.'' Came his reluctant reply, his scratchy tone sending shivers down Mrs. Lovett's spine so suddenly she had nearly let her eyes slip closed on her. The poor man sounded so lost that she had almost stopped, and left him be with his churning thoughts of- _her_ - but the thought of backing down now only pushed her forward.

''You have to let go, love. She's gone.'' For once, Mrs. Lovett knew Sweeney was listening. She took tentive little steps towards him,.''Life is for the alive, love. An'...We could 'ave a life us two...Wot wit' our nice respectable businesses, an' the money comin' in good, regular like. 'Ose ta say we can't be 'appy too? I mean, life goes on even if...Lucy's gone, or if Turpin's-'' She dragged a shaky finger across her neck, tilting it to the side in an almost thoughtful manner. Sweeney turned around slowly, his tortured eyes boring in hers. His gaze made her heart lurch, then start pounding against her corset. She smiled warily, her eyes searching his for second, before she looked down again.

''We could 'ave a good life, you an I.'' Her hands were fiddling still with the string as she had yet to pull off. ''Maybe not like wot I dreamed. Maybe...not like you remember, but we could get b-''

Mrs. Lovett felt another mouth come crashing down on hers, an arm snaking around her back to hold her in place least she toppled backwards. She gave a squeak of surprise that quickly morphed into a moan when the shock wore off and she realized what was happening.

Sweeney was kissing her! Where had this come from?! Oh fuck, to bloody hell with where it was coming from, _Sweeney Todd was kissing her!_

Mrs. Lovett's mind went blank from the rough mouth carresing hers; her heart thundered; her stomach fluttered. _She flew._ The baker pressed against the barber, her tiny fists clinging tightly to his shirt collar. Her legs turned to jelly beneath her skirts as a hand wound through her locks, gently scraping against her scalp.

Sweeney tore his lips away from hers, causing Mrs. Lovett to give an incoherent protest, her breath lost, her chest heaving against his. But when Sweeney's mouth landed on her neck, she was sent hurtling back into deliria. Her back hit the vanity, a squeak escaped her hung-slack jaw.

''Careful M'ster-'' A moaned gasp flew out out of her lips, ripping the air from her already hungry lungs once again as his tongue flicked her earlope, and he pressed his lips to the skin underneath. If there ever was such a thing as a silent Mrs. Lovett, that was the way to shut the wonderous woman up.

Or stop her ungodly talking, considering she was making a variety of sounds at the moment- but not one understandable word escaped her.

Sweeney trailed raining kisses along her collarbone- up her neck- along her jaw- but his searing kisses and prodding tongue unexpectedly ceased there.

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes when her senses came back to her, and they snapped up at an equally disheveled Sweeney. She lifted a shaky hand and ran her fingers through his hair, breathing hard and squirming against him. Sweeney pulled his head away from her seductive fingers, suddenly stiff as a board, still flush against her, his mouth opening and closing like a dieing fish. But he had kept her pinned against the vanity, so that was a good sign, right?

She knew who he was thinking of- and when she saw his eyes begin to burn with animalistic anger, she pulled his head down, gasping still for breath as she slammed his lips into hers. He_ will not_ be thinking of his stupid little nit of a wife right now, _not_ when she finally had him. She'd make sure of it with all her worth.

To her delight, Sweeney started to kiss back; his rough hand running down her arm to her curves to grip tightly to her hip, holding her in place. Bloody hell, did the man think she'd leave right now?!

_No ruddy_- Sweeney pulled her head back by her hair, deepening the heated kiss-

_ chance in hell_, nothing could tear her away from him right now;

_ not wild horses_- His hand at her waist dipped down to grip her leg, hoisting it up against his hip. Mrs. Lovett shuddering, completely under his control-

_ hell's raging fires_- Sweeney growled against her mouth-''Jump.'' Of course she went to obey, her hands braced on his shoulders as she went to hop up onto the vanity-

_or the drowning high tides_-

''Mmm-Mr. Todd...''-

Feet pounded up the stairs of the barber shop, and the two adults tore away from each other. Mrs. Lovett rushed to straighten her rumpled skirts, Sweeney paced to a stop by the window to run a shaky hand through his hair. Both desperately hoped their rushing hearts couldn't be heard- even if their panting didn't give it away, none the less they hoped- as a familiar voice called from outside-''Mr. Todd!" -and Anthony came tripping into the shop.

Anthony straightened, then visibly froze. He stared at Mrs. Lovett, her back to him as she idly fussed with her hair, trying to hide her flushed face even as she stared at it in the mirror. His gaze shifted to Sweeney, a blush lifting on Anthony's hot face. He cleared his throat, stepping back a step, his hand gripping the doorknob.

''I'm so sorry Mister Todd, if I...interr-''

''No, no! No boy, o' course yah 'aven't, it's fine, me an' Mr. T was just- just talking-'' Mrs. Lovett cut Anthony off, jumping into a nervous ramble after spinning around from toying with a perfume bottle in front of the mirror.

''Mrs. Lovett.'' Sweeney said, shutting the baker up with a sneer, then nodded to Anthony.''Why don't you leave Anthony an I to discuss? I'm sure he has important things to say, isn't that right, boy?" Sweeney asked distractedly, stalkingover to Mrs. Lovett to grab at her arm roughly.

''Mr-''

''Out.'' He hissed, dragging her to the door, his grip mercilessly tight. Anthony side stepped out of the way, watching with wide doe eyes as Sweeney gave Mrs. Lovett a harsh, but small shove out the door and onto the platform. Mrs. Lovett looked over her shoulder as she stumbled down the stairs, giving Sweeney a confused, _hurt_ look- which he only acknowledged by slamming the door harder than nessascery. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

_Bloody Anthony._


End file.
